yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Jingles
'Jingles '''are animated music videos featured in ''Yo Gabba Gabba!, usually appearing after the first segment ends. They feature animation by many guest animators and songs by a variety of artists and bands. The list of jingles are as follows by season. Season 1 * Eat: "Be Nice To Animals", performed by The Salteens * Summer: "This Is What The Summer Brings", performed by Tony Goddess and The Silver Lining * Fun: "Listen", performed by Paco * Dance: "Dancing's Easy", performed by Sizzle Me This * Sleep: "Bedtime Lullaby", performed by Mark Kozelek * Happy and Kite: "Kites Are Fun", performed by The Parallelograms * Friends: "Share", performed by The Aquabats * Careful: "Family Tree", performed by Low * Scary: "Different Shapes", performed by Frequent Flyer * Halloween: "It's Halloween", performed by I Monster and Philly Smith * Greetings: "Hello, Goodbye", performed by I'Kona * Move: "Pick It Up", performed by GOGO 13 and Alex Désert * Together: "Love Every Living Thing", performed by Call Sound Call Noise * Christmas: "Christmas Time", performed by Jason Lytle * Car: "Look Both Ways", performed by The Aggrolites * Share: "Sometimes You Win, Sometimes You Lose", performed by Dean & Britta * Find: "Come And Play", performed by The Little Ones * Train: "Train Ride", performed by Tahiti 80 * Love: "I Found Love", performed by Trembling Blue Stars * Imagine: "Some Things Are Big, Some Things Are Small", performed by Jason Falkner Season 2 * Teeth: "Brush My Teeth", performed by of Montreal * Birthday: "Happy Birthday", performed by Tyger Ryder * Games: "Play With Me", performed by The Clientele * Green: "Fruit", performed by YMCK * Talent: "What Are Your Talents?", performed by Joy Zipper * Space: "Eye To The Sky", performed by Pinback * Weather: "I Love The Rain", performed by Frequent Flyer * Robot: "We Are The Robots", performed by Enon * Differences: "I Wear Glasses", performed by I'Kona * Animals: "Animal Sounds", performed by The Aggrolites * Band: "You Have To Be Patient", performed by Call Sound Call Noise * Big: "Grow", performed by Rafter * Mystery: "Some Things Are A Mystery", performed by Autolux * Family: "That's My Family", performed by The Apples In Stereo * Ride: "Ride Ride Ride", performed by Digital Unicorn * Boat: "Sea Friends", performed by Mason Jennings * New Friends: "In A Safe Land", performed by Tanya Haden & Petra Haden * Art: "Favorite Colors" performed by Neil Halstead * Dress Up: "New Pair Of Shoes", performed by Les Savy Fav * Clean: "Please Cover Your Mouth", performed by The Bird And The Bee Season 3 * School: "What Story Do You Want To Hear?", performed by Dr. Dog * Adventure: "Imagination Adventure", performed by Sunbears * Nature: "The Great Outdoors", performed by The Decemberists * Doctor: "New Day", performed by Swound! * Flying: "Balloon Ride", performed by Super Furry Animals * Superhero: "We R Superheroes", performed by Robert Schneider * Circus: "Circus Town", performed by Mates Of State * Fairytale: "Golden Goose Fairy Tale", performed by The Submarines * Clubhouse: "Help Your Friends", performed by DeVotchKa * Treasure: "Treasure Hunt", performed by Camera Obscura * Pets: "My Special Friend", performed by The Pepper Pots * Baby: "Little Baby", performed by Hunter Revenge * Bugs: "Bugs Are A Curious Fellow", performed by Black Moth Super Rainbow Season 4 * Gooble: "Everyone Is Happy", performed by The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart * DJ Lance's Super Music & Toy Room: "Birds", performed by Erykah Badu * A Very Awesome Christmas: "To Give A Present", performed by James Husband * Show: "Everybody Has A Talent", performed by Metric * Mermaids: "Mermaid, Will You Rescue Me?", performed by Memoryhouse * Olympics: "The Clapping Song", performed by Bibio * Shopping: "Pancakes And Syrup", performed by Biz Markie * Super Spies: "Amazing Disguise", performed by The Stars * Dinosaur: "Dinosaur", performed by CSS; "Atomic Frogs", performed by George Clinton * Restaurant: "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie", performed by Toro y Moi * Quest: "You Can Do It", performed by Belle and Sebastian * Farm: "Living On A Farm", performed by The High Llamas * Day Camp: "Going To Day Camp", performed by Rocketship Season 5 * Water: "Dive" by The Sinkies * Play: "Hello" by Super Simple Songs * Funtimes: "Have Some Fun" by Fall Out Boy * Mountains: "Deeper" by Delirious * Beach "Beside the Seaside" by Moose and Zee * Shapes: "I Know My Shapes" by PlayKids * Cave: "Spot on Yikes" by Milkshake * Yo Gabba Gabba's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival: "To the Music" by Bounce Patrol Kids * Groovin Sing Along from the 60’s: "Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley vs. JXL * Sesame Street Platinum All-Time Favorites:"Hand Talk" by 14 Karat Soul * Bubble Guppies Sing Along: "Be a Good Friend" by Yo Gabba Gabba! * Canada: "Up in Canada" by Freddy H. Smith * Travel: " Take a Trip" by Taryn Lennon and Breonnah Coldeman * Arcade: "Arcade Fun"by Luke Jones and Duron King * Carnival: "Wonders Of Fun" by Larry Smart and Erica, Karlie, Ben, and Alex Yeung (vocals) * Treehouse: "Go Green" by Lauren Acevedo, Max Strong, Evan Strong, and Ernie Suarez (Sounds and vocals) Category:Songs Category:Jingles